The Third Guardian
by Glea
Summary: What if Lord Braska had three guardians instead of two? Because in this story he had a third guardian, a young woman named Faye. This story begins explaining how Faye ended up becoming Braska’s guardian, and continues on the events of Final Fantasy X.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s notes**

Greetings! I finally made a fic and posted the first chapter here. I hope you like it!

There will be some spoilers if you haven't yet played the game through, so you have been warned. This story is purely fictional and I do not own any of the characters or anything from Final Fantasy X . And, it's my first fic, so I would appreciate some reviews.

* * *

**  
**

"I thought we walked past this large tree once before already?" Auron asked, and Jecht waved his right hand; "Don't be silly, Auron. Every tree looks alike in this forest." They arrived to a crossroad, the path split in two: first one went to the right and the second went to the left. Braska looked troubled and muttered aloud his thoughts; "I wonder which one we'll have to take.."

"To the left!" Jecht answered right away and marched along that path which lead deeper into the thick forest. "Are you sure that this is the right path? How can you know?" Auron shouted after the man which has already disappeared among the leaves, plants and trees surrounding them. Jecht's laughter came from the forest;" Auron, Auron, Auron. I wouldn't't mislead you, now would I? This is the right course. I can feel it, man." "And I can feel that this means trouble for us.." Auron muttered under his breath as he followed Braska.

After walking along the path for some time they began to heard noise which sounded like a torrent. The arrived to the edge of large crack in the ground, it was an enormous canyon which contained a roaring river at it's bottom. On their right they saw an old man standing and watching across the canyon. Jecht walked up to him;" Hey, old man, could you tell me where this canyon can be crossed?" Old man shook his head slowly, and pointed to the right with his hand; "It can not be crossed at the moment, lad. There was a bridge, but it broke over a month ago and it's not rebuilt yet. Where are you heading?"

At that moment Auron and Braska appeared from the forest. "To the Macalania's Temple." Braska's calm voice answered, and he smiled friendly to the old man. The man jumped a bit and his eyes went wide in surprise; "L…Lord Braska! This is a honor!" "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Braska smiled softly, and looked across the canyon; "So there isn't any way to cross this? We have to get to the temple as soon as possible." "I am truly sorry, my lord, but the temple isn't at this side of the forest. It's on the other side, I wonder how you ended up in here?" the old man answered, looking surprised. "I knew it! We're lost!" Auron snorted and looked at Braska; "My lord, Jecht evidently does not know the correct way to the temple. We could use a guide." Jecht opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but was silenced by Braska's wave of hand; "You're right, Auron, we could use the skills of a guide."

Suddenly they heard a yell; "Carl? Where are you?" The old man gave out a little laugh and clapped his hands together before yelling back; "I'm here, my dear." A young woman appeared from the woods, looking frustrated and worried, but relieved when seeing the old man; "Carl! Your wife is looking for you, she really cares for your safety and doesn't't like that you come here.. What if some fiend would attack you? Next time tell me before leaving, I'll come with you." Carl just smiled and patted woman's right shoulder; "Yes yes, I'll do that." It was after that answer when the woman became aware that the three men who Carl was talking with weren't familiar to her. And it took only few heartbeats when she recognized one of them; "Lord Braska!? Forgive for my rudeness, it is an honor to meet you!" She bowed to lord Braska and greeted his guardians. "Do not worry about it. And you were..?" Braska asked with a smile, and young woman blushed a little;" Oh! I am Faye. Can I ask what're you doing here? The temple is so far away, I've thought you don't have any spare time to visit villages like ours.." She added quickly before Braska could answer; "B-But it is a pleasure to have you visit us, we are really grateful, Your Highness." "Oh I gladly pay a visit in Macalana, but you're right, we do not have any spare time. Unfortunately, we got lost in our way to the temple and now we're in need of a skilled guide." "Really? I-" a smile rose to Faye's lips, but she was cut off by Carl; "Faye." "But Carl! I know this forest throughout!" Faye defended oneself and crossed her arms; "You can't deny that." "This.. Guardian -thing, it's dangerous. I don't want for you to hurt yourself, or get killed by some large fiends.. You don't know what's out there." Carl answered and Faye sighted; "You really won't give up this time either, huh?"

Carl looked at the woman and sighted heavily; "Well you're all grown up, you can decide for your own life. I won't stand in your way anymore, dear." "Thank you. And you aren't in my way, Carl.. I appreciate your concern." Faye smiled to him and hugged him gently. "Do I understand correct, would you like to become a guardian?" Braska asked and Faye bowed to him; "Yes, my lord. I.. I want to assist a summoner in their pilgrimage. More than just guiding them to the temple like the last time.."

Braska looked straight into her eyes; "You do understand that a guardian will sacrifice their life if needed to for the summoner to survive and proceed their journey?" "I understand." Faye told him, and Braska looked at the other two men; "Well?" "It's your decision, my lord." Auron answered and Jecht scratched his head;" You seem to be pretty confident and determined about this." "I've known this since a dear friend of mine went to her journey. She fell because her guardian, she took only one, betrayed her when they encountered some unknown and enormous fiend. I offered to become her guardian but.. She told me that she would not want for me to get myself killed because of her. I had to let her go to that journey.." Faye told him, looking Jecht with a hardened face. Braska closed his eyes, muttering a little prayer before speaking; "My commiserations." "Thank you, my lord." Faye thanked him, and Jecht cleared his throat; "Ehm. I.. I see no reason why you shouldn't't become a guardian." "Thank you." Faye said, and looked at the three men, her expression a mixture of joy and some sadness.

"I know that you're in a hurry, but could you stay a night in our village? It'll take five hours to travel to the temple. I assume you're exhausted." Carl suggested, and after little thinking Braska decided that they'll stay in the village for this night. He thought that Faye would like to say goodbye to her friends and other townsfolk, and of course gather her things.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

I finally finished the second chapter. I hope you'll like it! And please review, so that I know if this has been a success or what.. And of course, I don't own any of these characters. Read and review, thanks!

So, now we're on the events of FF X. Now the whole party is on the airship, they have just escaped from Home and are now heading to Bevelle.

* * *

Brother gasped in excitement and shouted in Al-Bhed language: "Vydran! Fa vuiht Yuna!" _("Father! We found Yuna!")_  
Cid's expression went to worried and he rushed beside Brother: "Frana!?"_("Where!?") _  
Brother nodded and waved his hand; "E femm cruf oui!" _("I will show you!") _

An image approached on the screen on the windshield. They saw Yuna in a rather skimpy but beautiful wedding dress. Standing beside her was...Seymour!? He has dressed himself in an outlandish outfit. Behind him, to the right, stood Maester Mika. A guard with a gun was standing on either side of Yuna and Seymour.

The camera moved out to show they're at the top of a series of staircases with a large building in the background. Several other people and soldiers were standing there, armed. The screen went white and the image disappeared.

Tidus took a step forward, his heart making an extra bounce as he asked in disbelief: "Yuna?"

Before anyone could reply, his tone changed to an angry one, and he spun around looking at the other in hope of answers; "Where was that!?"  
Lulu tilted her head, narrowing her eyes before she answered calmly; "The Palace of St. Bevelle. It is the very heart of Yevon."  
Tidus nodded and looked at Cid with determination burning in his eyes; "Alright. Gramps, let's move to Bevelle!"  
Cid made a soothing gesture with his hands and explained; "Take it easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch."  
Tidus frustrates and snorts; "What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna is there, so we will go there and get her! …And that's all!"  
Cid shook his head, but in a respectful way. "You got guts, kid." He said, and cleared his throat before giving out orders to Brother; "Cad luinca du**Bevelle**! Vimm cbaat yrayt!"_("Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!") _  
Brother didn't hesitate and answered right away; "Nukan!"_("Roger!")_ The airship speeds up.

Cid looks at Tidus, who had fallen to his ass because the airship speed up really fast; "It'll take a while to get to Bevelle."  
Tidus tries to rise when suddenly the airship rocks back and forth. Some strange noises are heard inside the airship. The door opens and Rin walks into the bridge, looking calm; "We're being attacked from within. I think that some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board."  
Cid sneered and gave a look of disbelief to Rin; "Well you're awfully calm about it!"  
Rin's expression doesn't change, he shrugs in an innocent kind of way; "I am calm about most things."  
Cid runs a hand through is hair.. Eh, bald. The look on his face is worried; "Bah! Fiends! There's nothing else left to do but--"  
Rikku jumps in front of him, her face serious and accusing; "No way! You're not blowing this airship! You gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie! We are her guardians, so leave the fiends to us professionals!"  
Tidus cheered in agreement and bounced; "Yeah! Let's go!"

Whole party go look over the whole ship, attacking and killing all fiends that cross their path. They finally reach the upper cabin of the airship, and looked out the window. There was a huge dragon-like creature flying outside, near the airship.  
Auron seems to be surprised as he mutters; "Huh, now there's a rare sight indeed."  
Tidus looks out of the window and takes few steps back in shock; "Whoa, that's huge! What is that?"  
Lulu answered behind him, her voice suspicious of the sight of the legendary beast. She had heard about it in stories, she had no clue that it really existed; "That is the guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred beast.. protector of Bevelle!"  
Auron nodded, smirking; "The red carpet has teeth."  
Tidus doesn't seem too worried, actually he seemed to brighten up a lot after hearing the explanation. He grinned looking at the others; "But wait, that means we're close to Bevelle!"

Cid's voice goes on the intercom, it echoes in the upper cabin clearly; "Rikku, you read me? That thing must be defeated before we can enter Bevelle. She needs an extra hand, so get on deck and show him what you got! Go!"  
Rikku sighted; "There he goes again."  
Auron let out a little laughter; "Huh.. The ferryman asks a high price."  
They go on the deck with an elevator. The wyrm is gigantic. It flies up and confronts them; it's considerably bigger than the airship.

They notice a woman standing already on the deck, with a weapon in her hands.

"Who's that?" Tidus asks looking at Rikku, who looks just as confused; "I have no idea."

The woman was dressed in coat made of leather dyed in dark green above the waistline and dark brown from below the coats waistline. She seemed to have boots which reached to her calves, and as she turned around to face the party, Rikku noticed that she had a jerkin and some-kind-of cut bell-shaped skirt under the coat. The skirt reached to her knees, and it was made of many pieces. The material was some-kind-of metal in both of them. Her hair was very dark shade of burn orange color, and although it had been plaited, it reached nearly her knees. She had a dark green scarf around her head so that it hided her left eye. "Great, I could really use some help with this one." she said, and smiled to Rikku.

Rikku attempts to answer and ask who this woman is, but the sudden noise distracts her. The top of the airship opens up, revealing lots of holes; there are missiles ready to fire. Cid's voice echoes; "We gotta keep our distance, you all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?"  
Tidus nodded and yelled back; "Roger! I'll give the commands!"  
Rikku came beside him, smirking broadly; "Not alone, you won't!"  
The party proceeds towards the mysterious woman, who has turned her back at them, facing the gigantic Evrae.

"Let's go!" the woman cries as the beast comes closer and let's out a low growl. Tidus runs to the left of that woman, and Rikku goes to the right.

"Ready!" Rikku says, and Tidus nods, casting Hastega on whole party;" Let's fight!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**: Every other character this far belongs to Squaresoft, expect Faye and Carl are purely mine. Thank you for the review, MordreLupis, I assure you that you'll find out how Auron deals with all of this, perhaps more at the next chapter. This fic has followed the plot of the game this far, but it will become a bit different in the future.

I hope you all will like this chapter, and please review!

* * *

Rikku, Tidus and the burn orange haired woman went forward, facing Evrae. It looked at them in a menacing way, keeping itself in place, observing it's enemies. Tidus decided to attack it, thrusting himself forward and making a swirl in attempt to slice it's left front leg. The woman tried to crab Tidus and stop his advance, but failed because of the Haste on him. Evrae tilted it's head curiously kind of way, and punched Tidus hard, sending him flying backwards and luckily the woman caught him, falling on the deck with him.

"Do not attack recklessly, or you get yourself killed for sure. It's the guardian of Bevelle, so take it seriously." the woman spoke as she rose from the ground. Tidus nodded, and looked a bit ashamed. Evrae tried to punch Rikku, who dodged smoothly it's attacks. The woman got Evrae's attention, and dodged it's punch in right time to make a successful counterattack. She sliced it's belly with her double bladed sword, but the beast seemed to not even flinch. Rikku had mixed up some potion, and threw it on Evrae, it shrieked as massive amounts of water splashed against it's body with a crushing force. Evrae made a twist in the air, backing away and eyeing it's enemies more attentively.

"Tidus, you can give out the commands to Pops, I'll change place!" Rikku told to Tidus, who nodded and drank a High Potion to regain his health condition. Wakka took Rikku's place, bouncing a bit and aiming at the beast's head. He threw his blitz ball and it landed right on it's left eye, the beast shook it's head angrily, and made a dive, rising up near the ship again. A yellow light flashed few times around its head before Evrae launched a storm of blindingly hot lances of light towards the party. They sizzled into the deck and unluckily Tidus got hit again, badly. He held his right arm, biting his cheek; "Lu, I think you're magic would be perfect now!"

Lulu appeared to take Tidus's place, and shot a Blizzara at the beast's belly. It seemed to have some effect on it, luckily. Wakka changed places with Auron, who gave out a short sneer before striking with a Power Break, and Magic Break. The woman took advance when Evrae centred it's focus on Auron, she launched a combo of attacks at the beast. Now those blows and slashes had effect, thanks for the Power Break. Beast howled in anger and rose it's head toward the sky and jerked it down shooting a flash which turned Lulu into a stone. The woman searched quickly Soft, and recovered her. Lulu attacked with Blizzara, twice in a row. Auron attacked at the beast, dealing heavy damage on it. Lulu cast Slow on the beast, and they got to give many hits on Evrae before it could make any counterattacks. It tried to cast Haste on itself, but Lulu countered with a Slow every time.

Finally Auron gave the final blow to it, and the beast started to twist and turn in the air and it started to fall while it's body turned to grey, and pyreflies extracted from it's body.

Auron stared at the woman they've just met, she looked at the pyreflies before meeting Auron's gaze. Her expression was hard to read, but it was clear that she was somewhat speechless. Auron looked at the woman, his expression was a mixture of disbelief and carefulness; "…You look a lot like a friend I knew over ten years ago." The woman looked at him and smiled a little; "Nice to know that I'm still recognizable." She touched the scarf that hid her left eye, and took few steps forward. They stared at each other, like they still couldn't believe their eyes. Rikku bounced beside her, breaking the gaze between two guardians, and asked; "So.. Who are you?" The woman looked at the girl and smiled a little; "You can call me Faye."

Meanwhile, inside the airship Brother exclaims in panic; "Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan!" ("Shoot! We're losing power!") And Cid instead exclaims with satisfaction; "Rao! E caa Bevelle!" ("Hey! I see Bevelle!")

The ship, smoking, soared above the clouds, high into the sky, then descended rapidly through the clouds. Tidus and the others hang onto the deck. All their concentration focused on the city below. They could see Bevelle, and hear the chime of large wedding bells. Thousands of pyreflies were flying above the city. Seymour was walking up the aisle with Yuna while a legion of soldiers stood there in attempt to protect them. Yuna continued to walk, a beautiful bouquet in her hands. Two people beside her did quickly the prayer gesture and after that Seymour and Yuna started walking up the stairs towards the altar.

The airship rapidly descends through the clouds and pyreflies and the guards fire relentlessly at the airship, which is still emitting black smoke from its back. Kinoc can be seen among the guards, staring at the pyreflies and the airship, giving out commands to fire at them.

Seymour grabbed Yuna's hand and walked up the stairs dragging her with him. The airship stopped moving; two massive harpoons ejected from it, smashing into the ground, a ways away from the altar. All the guards and some of Bevelle's machina began firing at the ship.

Tidus, Kimahri, Auron, Wakka, Rikku and Faye began sliding down the metal harpoon string towards their destination. As they reached the bottom they noticed that there were many guards with their rifles ready, waiting for them to come closer. Kimahri landed last, he held Lulu the whole way from the ship. She thanked him, straightening her dress. Tidus shot a glare towards Seymour, who stood a good 400-500 metres in front of them, amidst a sea of soldiers and machina.

They ran forward and constant soldier battles occurred on their way to the altar. Eventually, they reached Yuna and Seymour. It was then when Kinoc took few steps forward and shouted; This has gone far enough! Stop right there!" Many guards raised their rifles as they surrounded the group.

Yuna bit her lower lip as she held her rod out which she had kept hidden behind her wedding dress. Kinoc noticed this and stroke a rifle's head in Tidus' face, smirking triumphal.  
Seymour on the other hand looked a bit surprised, and also disappointed; "Lady Yuna. You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" His lips turned to an evil smirk and his eyes flashed with something dark as he cooed; "Your resolve is admirable, all the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

Yuna lstarted sending him, a few pyreflies appeared from Seymour. Master Mika holds his hand up and shrieks;" No! Stop!" Yuna lowers her rod and stares in disbelief at the Maester of Yevon. Mika continues with a calm but somewhat threatening tone; "Do you not value your friends' lives? Only your actions will determine their fate. You can protect them... or simply throw them away. The choice is yours." Yuna doesn't hesitate long as she puts down the rod, it drops from her hand and rolls down the stairs. Seymour smiles at her sweetly; "You are wise."

After saying that, Seymour approaches Yuna. He holds her shoulders still, and moves in for the kiss. Rikku and Wakka gasps staring at them, Lulu looks away, Kimahri growls, Faye narrows her eyes and Maester Mika nods. Seymour kisses Yuna passionately. Tidus seemed throughout pissed. Wedding bells started ringing and claps are heard from the audience of soldiers. Yuna's hand turned into a fist as the kiss continued. Tidus shifted and looked really annoyed, and he was really happy when the kiss finally stopped. Seymour stared at Yuna's eyes as he commanded his men; "Kill them."

Yuna broke free from Seymour and ran towards the edge, turned around and faced Seymour;  
"No! Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..."

She took few steps backwards, she was just two or three steps from falling backwards over the edge and plummeting to her death. Seymour lowered his hand glaring at Yuna; the guards' rifles went down.

Yuna looked desperately at her friends; "Leave now! Please!" Tidus stared at her, worry showing in his eyes; "No way, you're coming with us!" Yuna shook her head; "Don't worry! Just go!"  
Seymour looked amused as he arched one brow and looked at her; "This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Yuna wiped her lips and looked at her friends again, with a smile on her face; "Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." She smiles still as she starts falling backwards, Tidus runs forward yelling her name.

Everyone ran to look over the ledge. They saw Yuna falling down, and suddenly she summoned Valefor. The aeon flew from the sky with hastened speed and Yuna landed safely on his stomach, as the aeon descended.

Rikku took advance and took some kind of grenade from her pocket, yelling a warning to others; "Cover your eyes!" She threw a grenade on the ground, Seymour looked down at it. All of a sudden, it went off, blinding everyone. Some screams were heard as the flash of blinding white light filled the air.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So.. this is a reminiscence of Lord Braska's pilgrimage. I'm currently writing the fifth chapter and decided to post this one as the fourth. I first thought that I'll put it to be the second chapter but.. well, I hope you like it.

_-----------_

_It was priceless, the look on Jecht's face when he saw a chocobo. The big yellow bird watched Jecht curiously, and Jecht looked the bird curiously and somewhat doubtfully. As Auron moved to put his weapon in better position, the bird squeaked and ran away. Jecht looked as it ran away to the enormous field, and the turned to look at the others, his expression confused; "Now.. what the hell was that? Something eatable I assume?" Everyone else gave out a laugh, and Jecht looked more confused; "Well it didn't attack me, so it's gotta be something you guys hunt, right?"_

_Auron shook his head and explained; "It's called a chocobo. It's used to travel from place to place.." Faye smiled at Jecht; "But we can hunt one if you like. You can call it hunting, because to get one to ride it, you have to catch it first! Here, in Calm Lands, there are only wild chocobos.. but they are very friendly and let you ride them, if you tame them first."_

_Jecht's face brightened with a big smile; "Awesome! So, how can we catch one?" Auron was trying to say something against the plan, but Braska silenced him with a wave of his hand. He smiled to the warrior monk, and said so that only Auron heard it; "Let Jecht catch one, he seemingly would love to experience it." Auron hold back a sneer, and crossed his hands over his chest, looking accusingly at Faye._

_The woman noticed that look, and she gave him a look of what said "C'mon, it'll be fun." Faye looked back at Jecht and explained; "Well it will be a lot easier because there are four of us. I hope that Lord Braska would like to help us in this task as well..?" Lord Braska laughed a bit and smiled; "Count me in, Faye." Faye beamed and looked at Jecht; "Great! So.. You and I will go and search for two chocobos. We chase them towards this corner on this mountain, and when the bird's are in the dead end, Auron will come to the left side and flap his sleeves at the chocobos."_

_After hearing that Auron looked at Faye with the utmost resistance in his eyes; "... Flap his sleeves?" Faye nodded; "Yeah. And Lord Braska could just stand on this side, the right side, so that the birds wouldn't escape from the corner. You could wave your rod so that they would stay put. Understood everyone?"_

_"Flap his sleeves?" Auron asked again, and Faye looked at him; "Well, you have red sleeves, don't you? It'll be perfect for you to keep them in the corner."_

_"Why can't I just swing my katana? It'll scare them enough." Auron sneered and Faye rolled her eyes; "You know, it's pretty much more sharper and therefore fatal than Braska's rod. If the birds should try to escape, it would not be so nice to slice them accidentally. They can run pretty fast when they want to."_

_Auron grunted and watched as Faye and Jecht went to fetch some chocobos._

_After two hours, they finally succeeded in their task. Auron flapped his sleeves, grunting at the same time, and Braska swung his rod. Jecht and Faye caught the chocobos, which looked at them a bit sacred but curious. Faye assumed that some people had ridden them before._

_"So, of we go then. Jecht you probably don't know how to ride one--" Faye began but she couldn't finish her statement because a cloud of dust rose to the air as Jecht went running of on a chocobo. It seemed that Braska had managed to get on the bird also._

_Auron shook his head, and started walking towards the Mountain Gagazet. Faye looked at his back, asking; "Auron? We should go too.. they have nice lead if we won't go now." The man shook his head and waved his hand dismissing her suggestion; "I'll prefer to walk, thank you." Faye rose on the chocobo which was acting pretty calm, and she followed Auron. "I can teach you to ride one, if you like to." Faye said and saw Auron blush a bit; "I decline your offer."_

_Faye crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, thinking. Then she ride the chocobo in front of Auron, stopping him from walking and jumped down; "Come one, you're being silly now. We'll reach Mountain Gagazet far more faster with a chocobo, and you know it."_

_Auron gave up after a while, and grunted as he rose on the chocobo. Faye rose behind him, and put her arms around his waist. Auron stiffened and Faye felt a soft smile appear on her lips; "I will fall if I don't hold on to anything.." Auron nodded and mumbled something. Faye explained how Auron can steer the chocobo and when Auron thought he was ready he gave the bird a sign that it could start running. And boy, it did run. Faye thought he heard Auron let out a yelp when they sped off._

_They traveled through the Calm Lands and Ronso's sacred mountain, Mt. Gagazet, finally arriving to the ruins of Zanarkand. "We're finally here." Braska sighted as he let his eyes rest on the ancient ruins. Jecht watched the landscape around him, his expression thoughtful and little shocked; "This is Zanarkand? Can't say I would have recognize it. Man… It's a big pile of a rubble now. I guess.. I guess I am not going back to home ever again, Braska."_

_"You can't know that for sure, Jecht…" Braska said, but didn't meet the other man's gaze. Auron felt the tense in the air and coughed; "I think Lord Braska needs to rest." Braska turned around, his face saddened and opened his mouth to tell Auron that it's futile to make this journey more harder than it is. Braska has knew since he was a little boy what'll await him in the Zanarkand's ruins if he'll become a summoner. All three of his guardians know that also, although they try not to think about summoning the Final Aeon. It would mean Sin's defeat, beginning of the Calm, but it would also mean Braska's death._

_They made a campfire beside the path that led among the ruins. Braska went to sleep, he was really exhausted for they haven't had the chance to take long breaks since Macalania's Temple. Jecht had gone to take a walk, he wanted to be alone and think. Auron watched Jecht wandering along the path to the ruins. He bit his lower lip and sat on the ground watching towards the campfire. He had offered to guard this night, for he knew he would not get any sleep. Sometimes he wondered how Braska could fall asleep so easily, perhaps it's because he had accepted his faith long time ago. Auron noticed that Faye wasn't sleeping either, she was standing little farther away lost in thought it seemed. She had traveled with them since Macalania, and it was kind of odd how it felt like they would have known her a lot longer time than just these few months. Same thing went for Jecht, he had become like a friend to Auron, although Auron had never confessed it to Jecht. Jecht was so reckless at times.. Faye was different, she was as spontaneous as Jecht but then again she was capable to have conversations which you could take seriously. Jecht on the other hand lacked in that skill._

_Faye walked closer, waving at Auron and smiled as she asked;" Mind if I train?" Auron shook his head as an answer, and Faye started looking for opponents, fiends. Auron watched the woman train, she had been really helpful at times in battles. Her weapon is a double bladed sword, and she uses it really effectively. Auron had suspected her battle skills at first, because the weapon seemed clumsy because of it's big size. Her burnt orange colored hair was swaying as she moved, making counterattacks and defending herself, or making a successful jink._

_After few hours she decided to take a break and walked up to Auron; "Phew. You could go to sleep for the rest of this night, I'll keep an eye out for fiends. " Auron gave out a little laugh;" No.. I would prefer to guard." Faye sat beside him, looking puzzled; "….you're thinking about tomorrow, aren't you.."_

_Auron stiffened but kept his eyes on the landscape. The sky over the ruins was amazing.. Beautiful and at the same time full of sorrow. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked quietly and Faye bit her lip;" I.. I wish there could be another way to do this. He is such a good person, it feels wrong for him to.. To literally sacrifice himself."_

_//..My thoughts exactly. But Lord Braska says that he has known this from the very start of his journey. Still.. it is unacceptable. // Auron thought in silence and Faye noticed Jecht among the ruins;" Do you think that Jecht will be able to go home? To his Zanarkand.." Auron stayed quiet and answered slowly;" I've told him that I believe he'll get back to his home. Now that we're this far.. I.. I'm not so sure. When Sin's defeated, the link between our world's will be gone." Faye looked at the sky, and smiled a bit; "Don't be so harsh on yourself, Auron. I believe that Jecht will find a way back."_

_They sat in silence for a long time. Auron watched the sky, and looked at Faye who seemed to be lost in her thoughts again. Her perfectly green eyes were now closed, and she was humming quietly the Hymn of the Faith. It was soothing tune. Auron appreciated her company at the moment, and the Hymn made him feel a little easier._

_But only a little._

_-----_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here it is, the fifth chapter! I hope you all like it Reviews are welcomed, and I would appreciate suggestions for the story's coming plot.. Oh and I checked the chapter 4 for spelling mistakes, there shouldn't be any left now n.o

I hope you like this chapter as well, it's a bit short but more will be coming pretty soon. Reviews will help ;)

By the way -- //thoughts//

Thank you for Manga Girl number 6 for reviewing!

_//We escaped with our skins intact, but Yuna lost something. I could already tell, her faith was shaken, Yevon had betrayed her. I felt like I should do or say something--anything... But nothing came. I was just as lost as she was.// _Tidus thought in agony as they finally had found a place to take a little break. The group was sitting near the big tree, near Lake Macalania.

Wakka sifted looking discomforted; "Well?" Auron looked at him and shrug; "We're all clear for now. We will have to avoid going near Bevelle in the future. What about Yuna?" Rikku looked concerned, but still a lot happier than she was when they were in Home; "Yunie said she wanted to be alone for a while." Auron shrug again, smiling dryly; "Of course." Tidus had gone for a while ago towards the lake where Yuna was. Faye had been also gone for some time. It was an awkward silence between the group, everyone thinking about their own problems, and of course, about Yuna and her pilgrimage.

Suddenly Faye appears from the thick bushes, she had been gone for some time. Rikku jumps a bit and looks concerned; "Hey, where have you been?" Faye looked at the girl, and shook her head; "Wandering around. Pretending that not every thing has changed in ten years.. But, I had to open my eyes finally, it seems. My home really is gone, huh.." Rikku arched an eyebrow in confusion, and was about ask Faye what she meant with that statement, but Auron was quicker. He looked at Faye's back; "It was quick and painless death to probably everyone of them. It happened in the middle of a night." Rikku looked curious; "What happened?" Faye propped up against the big tree and sighted; "I've been told.. That Macalana was destroyed by Sin, six years ago." Lulu stepped forward, interest painting her voice, and stepped forward; "Macalana?" Faye nodded slowly and continued; "Yes, Macalana was my home town. It was a little town not too far from here.. I left from there ten years ago." Wakka was about to say something, but then Yuna and Tidus came back, holding each other's hands. Everyone looks at them, distracted and suddenly the silence is back around them.

Yuna walks towards the others while letting go of Tidus's hand. She stops, looking nervous but still determined; "Umm… Everyone, we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. And...um...ah.. " Auron cut her off by saying; "That is enough. You need your rest." Yuna thought about it, and nodded; "Yes, you're right Sir Auron. Well.. Good night everyone."

Everyone had went to sleep quite quickly after Yuna had, but not anyone could sleep. Not Faye, for she had too much things on her mind. She was sitting on the shore of Lake Macalania, admiring the beautiful starlit sky, and watching the pyreflies glowing and dancing on the lake's surface. When she had been a little girl, she had used to come over by the lake at night. There was always beautiful, and she felt comforted and happy when visiting there. Now that she is finally back at home, and by this very same lake… it gives her the comfort of nice memories, but also sadness grows within her, forming a lump in her throat. She swallowed hard, letting a heavy and shaking sight escape from her lips.

Suddenly she acknowledges that she isn't alone, she can hear footsteps from behind her closing in, and glanced briefly towards the person approaching her. It was Auron. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, and Faye shook her head slowly; "You know the answer." She felt oddly nervous, although she knew Auron. But still, it had been over ten years.. And she had thought that he died in Zanarkand. And Auron had been ten years younger than now. He looked somewhat different, and also he seemed to become more stiff than what he was back then. She bit her lower lip in thought, remembering Lord Braska's pilgrimage.

They sat in silence for a long time, just looking at the landscape and both lost in their thoughts. Auron finally broke the silence, his eyes still focused on the lake; "What happened to your eye?" Faye touched the moss green scarf around he head, covering her left eye, and answered; "She tried to make me blind fully.. But luckily I dodged the second blow.. The Al-Bhed did their best, but couldn't heal my left eye." There was a moment of silence after that. Auron rubbed his neck with his right hand and coughed a little; "I.. " Fay cut him off with a sharp shake of her head; "Don't. It wasn't your fault." They sat in silence for some time. "You know.. It's.. it's really nice to see you." Faye said, and thought that it sounded pretty stupid when she had said it out loud. She didn't know how greet a person she had thought died nearly ten years ago. She had cried when she thought, it had been painful enough to lose Braska and Jecht in such a ways. Auron gave a short, good-natured laugh and looked at the woman; "I agree. This feels almost like being in a dream.." Faye looked at him and smiled softly, understanding what he meant; "Yeah. The landscape is as dreamlike as it has always been.. I haven't seen Macalania's sky for a long time.. It's ever-so stunning. And look at those pyreflies over there, they're so pretty. Probably the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen.." She looked at Auron, who looked straight back at her. His expression was absent and his eyes somewhat unfocused although he looked at her. "Like your eyes.." Auron murmured, so small and quiet low whisper that Faye almost didn't hear it. But she did. //Now, I had to heard wrong.. Did he just said I have eyes that are the most beautiful shade of green?// she thought in surprise and utmost confusion, and then she heard her mouth asking; "What?" Auron seemed to snap off from his thoughts and his gaze became more focused. Faye could have swore she saw him blush, but the darkness around them hid it way too easily. He shook his head and rose up; "I think you should get some rest too. We'll be leaving at morning." Faye looked at Auron who was going back to the campsite. She snorted and shook her head before she followed his lead.

At next morning, they continued their journey. They began to travel towards the Calm Lands. Yuna goes beside Faye, and clears her throat in attempt to gain her attention. Faye looks at her and smiles; "Yes, Lady Yuna?" Yuna seems to hesitate a bit before she asks; "I've been wondering.. I thought about asking this earlier, but.. Things happened…" Faye knew she meant about Guado kidnapping her and being labeled as an enemy of Yevon, a traitor, so Faye nodded understandingly and encouraged her to go on; "Mm-m. Go on." Yuna nodded and continued explaining; "Well, you see.. When I was in Home.. I accidentally got a glimpse of a sphere what Cid was viewing. It was recorded on my father's pilgrimage. He, Sir Jecht, Sir Auron and you were heading for Mountain Gagazet. My uncle said that.. That I should ask from you about it." Everyone stopped walking expect Faye, who stopped when she noticed to be the only one moving. She bit her lower lip and a tiny smile appeared on her lips; "Did he now…?" Yuna looked at Faye, waiting for an answer. Faye shrug and looked at Yuna; "Ten years ago I left my home town, Macalana. I joined a group which was lead by Lord Braska." Yuna looked confused, and Auron offered a simple and brief explanation; "The third guardian." Yuna's face lit up into a surprised smile; "Really? I thought about it but my father never told me about you.."

Lulu tilted her head, in thought; "Well if she joined them in the middle of Lord Braska's pilgrimage, it's no wonder he hadn't informed you about her." Wakka looked at Faye with a questioning look; "Why haven't you told us?" Faye arched a brow to that comment and shrug; "You didn't ask. And there has been a lot more important things to discuss than my past."

Tidus looked at Faye; "But.. Why did Cid have your sphere?" Now everyone looked at Faye who sighted; "Well that's a long story. To put it briefly, the Al-Bhed saved my life. I was in coma for over 4 years before I regained my consciousness.. I offered Cid my services as a former guardian, I offered to defend Home and Al-Bhed for as long as they needed me to do so. He said that if I guarded the Home for 5 years, I would have fulfilled my duty as their guardian. I gave him that sphere you saw, Yuna. Cid told me he had always wondered the ways of Ronsos, and I had managed to record their kindness and hospitality towards travelers in that sphere." Faye glanced shortly at Kimahri, who bowed his head, thanking her for the compliment.

"That's.. that's very nice of you.. Now I understand why you were on the airship. Thank you for protecting them.." Rikku began but Faye cut her off with a dry laughter; "Don't thank me. I couldn't protect Home so well few days ago.." Rikku looked at her, and shook her head; "You did your best, it's the only thing that matters." Faye remained silent after that statement, her eyes looked sadder than before.

They continued their trip, and Yuna asked some questions about his father's pilgrimage from Faye. They went through the story of Jecht seeing his first chocobo, and everyone else expect Auron found it to be a very amusing story. After few more achieved questions and given answers Faye looked at Auron and then back at Yuna; "Why haven't you asked from Auron? He knows about these things as well as I do." Tidus sneered and winked an eye; "He is a little grumpy if you haven't noticed." Auron glared warningly at Tidus who gave out a yelp and everyone laughed at him. "I would be more careful what I said to him if I was you.." Faye said and met Auron's gaze. She could have sworn that he had just smiled at her. Of course she had seen he smile before. But his smiles are usually cunning ones, and with a hint of mockery and sarcasm in them. This smile that she thought she just saw, was a very special one. She had seen it too few times, and it was a genuine smile. //It actually suited Auron pretty well.. Now you're loosing it. Quit acting like a fool, Faye..// she grunted mentally and found it amusing that she was actually feeling a bit troubled at the moment. Her thoughts lost their trail as she saw what was before her; the landscape of the Calm Lands.

TBC


End file.
